Next Contestant
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: When Wolfram feels his position as Yuri's fiancé is being threatened, he fights back. Oneshot.


Next Contestant

This song seemed fitting and, when it came on the radio today, I couldn't resist writing this. Here, Yuri and Wolfram are together, but not yet married.

I don't own Next Contestant by Nickelback or Kyo Kara Maoh.

XxXxX

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

Wolfram frowns as he surveys his fiancé's newest outfit. It, like most of his clothing, is black. The difference lies in the fact that it was made out of a newer material being made in the country. It's soft and billowy but it tends to cling to every little dip and curve of Yuri's body. He watches as his king shifts and the fabric moves with him, not leaving even the tiniest wrinkle to the imagination. Every muscle, rib, and hipbone is showcased proudly. If it weren't for the fact that they're going to a ball, where any noble who cares to can see his beloved's body in this way, he would like the fabric, and the way it looks on it's owner, a lot more.

Each night seems like it's getting worse

"It's almost like being naked!" Yuri exclaims happily, no more scratchy wool for him. Wolfram's fears for the night are punctuated by a thud signaling Günter's faint. Though, when Yuri smiles in his direction, he can't help but smile back, even as he gives a soft _hmp_ of disdain.

And I wish she'd take the night off

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

Wolfram seethes with jealousy as every eye in the room follows his fiancé's movements. He fights down a flare of anger as a rather daring young woman trips her way right into Yuri's arms. And when Yuri flashes her a kind smile he can't help but stomp his way over and demand that his 'cheating excuse of a fiancé' come dance with him.

It happens every night she works

On the dance floor his arms wrap around Yuri's neck and he rests his head on the other boy's chest. He can't help but sigh in contentment when Yuri's arms wind their way around his waist and soft words are murmured into his ear. The only thing ruining the absolute perfection of the moment is the feeling of eyes on them and the whispering of the people around them.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

Wolfram and Yuri spend the next day in his office; Wolfram burning holes into the floor with his eyes and Yuri signing the stack of papers on his next as quickly as he can.

"I'll kill them." Wolfram mutters under his breath. Yuri looks up for a quick second and grins at him.

"I'm flattered that all these people want to marry me but… can't they just ask directly? Not only would that save me time but they'd get a much quicker response…" Wolfram growls and glares threateningly at Yuri's bowed head. Yuri sighs. "Though… if the person I wanted to marry had someone like you behind them, I would rather send a letter too…"

"Just what are you saying, wimp?" His fiancé rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… you are pretty scary sometimes…"

Don't they know it's never going to work

"It's my job as your fiancé to protect you from harm and scare away anyone who wants to take you from me." He declares. His heated glare dares Yuri to object.

They think they'll get inside her

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

He watches as the men and women in the tavern fight to pay for Yuri's meal. Even in disguise, Yuri is popular and wanted among his people. A slightly drunk man stumbles his way and Wolfram waits until the man is in front of him before speaking.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asks coldly as he tries to see around the man blocking his view of Yuri.

"Every time that young man over there comes here, you do too. Tell me, does he like flowers? Or does he prefer sweets?"

This time somebody's getting hurt

Wolfram basks in the proud feeling that comes over him when he hears from the maids that a cloaked man with glowing green eyes broke a drunk man's nose at the tavern.

Here comes the next contestant

Wolfram stares at the man getting out of the carriage. He's one of the brave ones. Unwilling to ask for Yuri's hand through letter, he traveled all the way here to see him. He stands tall and proud when he gets out. His slightly wavy brown hair trails down his back and curls up slightly at the ends and his sharp blue eyes narrow dangerously when he sees Wolfram lingering slightly behind Yuri. After all, everyone knows that they are currently engaged.

He advances on his king and smiles flirtatiously at him. Yuri, being the nice and naive person that he is, ignores this leads him off to the garden where he will tell the man, kindly, that he's in love with Wolfram.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

I'll watch you leave here limping

The man reaches his hand out and rests it on Yuri's knee. Even though Yuri pulls back immediately, Wolfram sees red and clenches his fists tightly at his sides. When Yuri manages to, finally, tell the man that he is happily engaged, Wolfram's eyes light up at the disappointment that flashes across the man's face. Neither of them pay much attention as the man bows and walks off rigidly, ego bruised.

There goes the next contestant

XxXxX

I had trouble deciding between fiancé (the man to whom a woman is engaged to be married) and fiancée (the woman to whom a man is engaged to be married). I decided to stick with the former though…


End file.
